


Dimension Shift

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Someone misused the Time and Reality Stones. It brought people back from the dead. And caused a dimension rift.





	Dimension Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 14 prompt: "Some people call this wisdom."

"Some people call this wisdom," Natasha said drily as they walked through the Sanctum. There were arcane books scattered all over the study, many left open, or bookmarked with other books. There were coffee rings on the corners of the pages of the topmost one.

At the end of the trail of open books, Peggy and Natasha found them.

Both Tony and a young version of Howard, from Peggy's timeline, bickering over the best way to use their new-found mystic abilities.

"Think of the money we could make!"

"We've got plenty of money, think of the—"

Peggy cleared her throat.


End file.
